Vauge Red Memories
by The Almighty Derp
Summary: Team Rocket is defeated. Guile Hideout has vanished. There is peace in the world for now. The Dex Holders are taking a well deserved rest. But there are still unanswered questions. Why doesn't Red have parents? How is he such a good battler? What is he? He and Yellow will have to delve into Red's past to find the truth about his origins. Rated T to be safe. RedxYellow
1. Chapter 1: The Question

The sun shines. Rattatta sleep peacefully in their burrows. But best of all, there is peace. No evil organizations, no angry legendaries, no threats. It is a good day. Children pass through Route 1 on their way to Viridian Forest, and a certain raven-haired teen watches, smiles, and remembers when he was that young. The boy's name is Red. He is 17 now, and has been enjoying a nice break after the Guille Hideout incident at the Battle Frontier. Focusing back to the real world, he notices a blonde 15-year old wandering around. "Hey Yellow!" he calls out to the aforementioned girl. "Oh, hey Red!" Yellow calls back cheerfully, running over to him. "So, why are at Route 1?" Red inquires. "Oh, just walking," Yellow answered casually. The two chatted, walking toward Pallet Town, ending up at Red's house. The two entered and talked some more. Eventually, Yellow inquired, "Red, I just realized that I've never seen your parents. Where are they?" Red frowned at this. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, of course," she quickly added, blushing. "It's all right Yellow," Red assured her. "It's just that I don't know. I've never had any parents, and I never really thought about it. I was always able to take care of myself, and I never have had to pay any bills or get any groceries. I always found meals whenever I woke up or came in from playing with Poli." Yellow looked at her friend, concerned. "There must be someone who knows why you don't have parents," Yellow thought. Suddenly she sat up. "Maybe Blaine knows! He's one of the smartest people I know!" After thinking for a moment, Red replied, "It's a long shot, but he did use to work with Team Rocket. Maybe they were the ones responsible." The two agreed they would visit Cinnabar Island to find answers. Releasing Aero the Aerodactal and Kitty the Butterfree, the two set off into the sky. Soon they made it to the ruins of Cinnabar Island. As they expected, Blaine was sitting on the beach, having a trip down memory lane. Red approached Blaine. "Hey Blaine? It's Red. I have a couple of questions to ask that we think you might know the answers to. It's about how I don't have parents." Blaine looked up. "It's because I worked at Team Rocket, right? Very well, I'll tell you what I know. But be warned, you might not like what you hear.


	2. Chapter 2: The Revelation

"Before Team Rocket became the criminal organization it is today, it was a group of scientists trying to benefit society in ways that Silph co. could not," Blaine began. "I was one of those scientists. Our leader was Giovanni, a mere businessman at the time." "Before he became evil?" Yellow asked. "Precisely." Blaine answered. "Giovanni used to be a kind man. That was before his son was kidnapped, though." "Silver…" breathed Red. Blaine nodded. "The loss of his son drove Giovanni to a darker side. He hated all of Kanto, and believed that no one deserved our inventions when they wouldn't help him find his son. That was when Team Rocket was born." Blaine paused, before continuing. "My field of study was genetics. As you well know, I was trying to create the strongest Pokemon, in Mewtwo. But one of my colleagues was trying for something different. He wanted to infuse Pokémon DNA into a human. Of course, many attempts failed, ending up in strange mutations. But one night, after Giovanni lost his son, he contacted me. He told me that he had made a breakthrough, a human that would have abnormal speed and strength, and understand the emotions and instincts of Pokémon better then anyone else. He called it 'Project RED'" Red stood there stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When you first came to Cinnibar Island, Red, I saw how you and your Pokemon understood each other. Only later did I realize that you must have been Project RED," Blaine finished. Red stood ever so still. Then he started walking away.

"Red, where are you going?" Yellow called after him. Red didn't answer.


End file.
